Forbidden Love!
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: This is my first story EVA!I hope you all enjoy it...The girls manager decided to get the girl's bodyguards.The bodyguards turn out to be the RBBZ's!They are forbidden to fall in love with each other but what happenes when an incident occurs and misunderstandings happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Bubbles,Buttercup! Hurry or We'll be late!"I yelled~We were almost late for our concert and the two idiots are still getting dressed!?~Said in her mind

Blossom had her hair down and a hair clip keeping her bangs out of the way,she had on pink lipstick,eye shadow,mascara,a pink skirt with black leggings,a pink shirt and a black sleeveless jacket and Bubbles ran downstairs and stood beside wore the same thing as Blossom but the colors were green instead of pink same with her had her hair spiked up like usual and Bubbles had her hair down with wore the same makeup and cloths as B.C. and Blossom but instead of pink/green it was blue.

"Geez lets go already before we're late!I don't want another lecture from Anne!" Blossom yelled at her sisters and flew off while Bubbles and B.C. followed her.

When we arrived Anne our manager was yelling at us for being late.

"Next time your late I'll have the boys keep you at home all day practicing!"

"S-Sorry" Bubbles said stuttering

~Boys?what Boys?~

"You have got to be kidding me!"B.C. said staring at Anne

"I'm not kidding now get to the stage!" Anne snapped

All three of us went on stage and greeted our fans "Hi everyone sorry we're late!" I said

"It's alright" everyone said and cheered while Bubble made her way to the drums and B.C. to her guitar and me standing in front of them with a microphone in my hand.

"1!2!3!4!" Bubbles said and they started to play music while I got ready to sing (sorry everyone but I'm no good at writing songs and I dont like to copy other peoples music xD )

* * *

**After the Concert **

* * *

"Nice job girls now follow me I have a suprise waiting" Anne said while we walked over to her

B.C. mumbled under her breath "I doubt its a good suprise for us." Me and Bubbles giggled

We followed Anne in our living room and saw three boys standing up and chatting. (which is Brick,Boomer and Butch)

"Boys!" Anne said and the boys turned to us and stared "Sup babe" The red head said to me

"Do NOT call me Babe!" I snapped and he had a smirk on his face

"Sup babe" the boy with black hair and bangs that covered his right eye said to B.C.

"Dont you dare call me that ever again!" B.C. snapped at him

"Hello my name is Boomer"Boomer said smiling at Bubbles

"My name is Bubbles nice to meet you Boomer"Bubbles said smiling

"I'm Brick" red head said to me and I replied with "Blossom"

"Butch is my name"Butch said to B.C. "Buttercup" B.C.

"Girls these are your bodyguards and it seems they've already chosen the ones they are guarding"

"I-I dont mind" Bubbles said smiling

"WHAT?!" me and B.C. said suprised and staring at Anne

"Aw HELL NO!I AM NOT BEING GUARDED BY A PERV!" B.C. yelled while she glared at Butch

"I'M NOT BEING GUARDED BY THEM EITHER!"I yelled while I glared at smirk just made me get pissed off even more.

* * *

**Me:I wonder what will happen next ^-^' **

**Blossom:Get your dirty hands off me Brick! *slaps Bricks's arm off her shoulder***

**Brick:Aw come on babe I know you love it *smirks***

**Blossom:*glares at Brick*I-TOLD-YOU-NOT-TO-CALL-ME-BABE! **

**Me:SHUT UP!**

**Brick and Blossom shuts up **

**Me:Sorry about that ^-^'' Well see you next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know what the titles says but the misunderstandings dont start there!Sorry about that LOL I got a bit lazy and ended it there xD The Title should actually be "Night Time" or the next chapter isn't where the misunderstandings start lol xD I will make a new story actually!Sowwy bout that :P  
**

* * *

**Me:Just to tell you I will usually do Blossom's P.O.V because im use to it and its easier xD lol**

**B.C:Hey what do you mean its easier!?**

**Me:Oh Nothing**

**Blossom:Brick call me Babe ONE more time and I will kill you!**

**Brick:Dont be so shy Babe *smirks***

**Anne:Shut up and stop fighting or I'll make the boys share rooms with you girls! **

**Me:Thanks Anne.**

**Anne:No problem**

**B.C:shut up Blossom!I dont wanna share a room with Butch!He's a fudging PERV!**

**Butch:That hurts my feelings Butter-chan**

**B.C:Like you have any!Now stop acting so fimiliar with me PERV!**

**Me:lets just start before it gets out of control hehe ****^-^''**

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

* * *

Anne gives me and the girls a cold glare that makes us shut up "You will be guarded by them whether you like it or !?"She said coldly

"Yes mam!"Bubbles slowly said "Fine!"B.C. said putting her hands behind her head "Yes Anne"i managed to say

Anne nodded and turned to the boys "Boys keep them out of trouble and don't cause so much trouble for nice"She said coldly also giving them a glare

"Y-Yes Mam!"The three boys said

" you have tomorrow an interview tomorrow and...The rest of the week is off **(****I forgot to mention today is Sunday)**

We sighed and nodded then walked home with the boys behind us.

"Are you gonna be guarding us all night?"I asked questionly at the boys behind us without turning around to face them.

"Yeah we are 24/7"Brick sighed

"Make a move on us while we're asleep and you're ALL dead.I dont care who did it but I will kill you all if you touch us while we're asleep!"

B.C. growled and glared at them."We wont make a move"Butch said while rolling is eyes.

We entered the mansion and immediatly went in the bathroom to take a shower while the boys guarded us.

I got out of the shower and put a towel around me.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V when getting out of the shower**

* * *

I could see Butch outside the door while I was getting out of the shower.I put my cloths on and walked out of the bathroom glaring at Butch.

"What?I didnt do anything wrong Butter-chan"Butch said while smirking

"Dont get so damn fimiliar with me!"I yelled in his face glaring and walked in my room that was upstaires and fell asleep on the bed as soon as my face hit the pillow.

~He better not be in my room or make a move on me or he's so dead~were the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V getting out of the shower**

* * *

I got out of the shower and put my cloths on.~I hope Momoko didnt forget her cloths before getting in the shower~

Then walked out of the door and greeted Boomer "Boomer you can sit in my room on a chair if you're gonna guard me all night" I said smiling and closed the door

"Really?Thanks Bubbles-chan"He smiled at me

Me and Boomer went upstairs and saw Butch outside of B.C's door sitting down deep in thought

"Buttercup must've yelled at Butch again" I whispered to Boomer while entering my room

"He wouldn't be mad or anything he's proabably just thinking about something"Boomer whispered back to me while entering my room

I gave Boomer a pillow and layed on my bed falling asleep.

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

* * *

I walked out the door with a towel covering me and forgot that Brick was outside guarding just stared at me and I stared back.

"You look hot babe."Brick said while smirking

"Shut up I forgot my cloths before getting in the shower."I said while blushing a bit.

I walked upstairs and saw Butch outside of B.C's door looking saw me and blushed looking away.I went inside my room locking the door and getting dressed in my Pajamas.I walked outside my door looking at Butch and Brick."Butch go downstairs and go to argue with me just go downstairs and sleep." "Yeah Yeah I got it Pants"Butch walked down the stairs."Brick I have a spare bed in my in the bed and just to let you know the bed is right next to my bed so do anything to me you will die"I walked in my room and lay on my bed falling asleep.I saw Brick turning the lights off and sleeping in the bed next to mine turning his back to me."Night babe." Brick said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me:Sorry it was short xD**

**B.C:awww Blossom is in Looooooove *smirks***

**Blossom:Oh shut up Buttercup!And Brick if you touch me while im asleep I will beat the living hell out of you. *glares at Brick***

**Brick:Sure Babe whatever ya say *smirks***

**Blossom:I SWEAR!I am gonna beat the livi-**

**Me:Okay will bye ^-^'' *yelling in the background*  
**

**Boomer:Shut the hell up!We're trying to sleep here!**

**P.S. I will still continue with this story though :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hai peeps xD I'm trying to update as fast as I can since school is starting soon.**

**Brick:Just get to the point Kitty.**

**Me:Brick dont start with me *rolls eyes***

**Blossom:Well atleast it isn't me anymore**

**Brick:Aw is my little Cherry Blossom jealous?**

**Me:HA!**

**Blossom:I shouldn't have jinxed myself.**

**Anne:Kat just start the story please.**

**Me:Okay Okay jeeze**

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

When I heard Blossom's soft breathing I knew she was sleeping.I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked out her and Boomer were staring at me.

"Brick...you are a lucky assed said If I was gonna guard her all day might as well make myself comfortable" Boomer was getting lost in thought

"Buttercup didnt even let me sleep or let myself be comfortable!" Butch was also lost in thought

"and I thought Bubbles was the nicest one in the PPGZ..." i said a bit and Butch nodded agreeing with me.

"Well anyways we cant sleep all night making our selves comfy."I was cautiously looking could hear lightning strike from some miles and heard footsteps in Blossom's room.I quickly opened the door and felt someone warm hugging brothers and I were a bit...okay very shocked (I kinda quit sticking to the RRBZ's and PPGZ's personality because it made it harder for me to think of how to continue the story LOL xD)I looked down and saw Blossom hugging me looking frightened.

"D-dont l-leave m-me alone w-when there's l-lightning s-striking"she stuttered.I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "I promise I wont leave you again"

Butch cleared his throat which made me and Blossom break our hug and blushing a bit."So why are you three still awake?"Blossom asked questionly.

"We're bodyguards we're not supposed to take it easy at GUARD we don't SLEEP and make ourselves comfy and we usually have meetings at night"Butch said smiling at Blossom.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked down the stairs and the boys followed sat down and grabbed my waist making me sit on his lap.

"Let me go Perv!"I was glaring at Brick blushing a bit.

"Babe quiet down I dont think you want your sisters to wake up now do you?"Brick was smirking at me

" we need to know how long the interview is gonna take and how many."Boomer asked quetsionly

"Well we usually have only one interview and it takes like an hour then we do photo shoots after that and thats about it."I said deep in thought

"Although we might be chased in public..."I mumbled

"What'd ya say babe?"Brick asked hugging me

"I said Nothing now will you let me go you-"I was cut off from a knock at the door

"I'll get it."I walked over to the door and was hugged.

"Uhhhh..."I was wondering who hugged me...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

****I was staring at the person who hugged Blossom.

"Blossom I missed you soooooo much its been sooo long since I've seen my Cherry Blossom."The boy said while hugging Blossom

"Cherry Blossom?...shit..."Blossom said and sighed

"Who is that Blossom and the other two outside the door?"Boomer asked questionly

Blossom hit the boy who hugged her and also hit the other boys were rubbing their head.

"Why the hell are you visiting us so late at freaking night!?"We heard a voice from upstairs and turned to see who it was and saw B.C.

"Mind to explain who they are?"Me and Butch said a bit impatient

"This is Yuki (I'm just making up names okai xD)the other two are Kirito and Yugi"Blossom said a bit mad.  
(Yuki is has brown hair Kirito has light brown hair and Yugi has a bit Greenish and Blackish hair)  
Bubbles walked out of the door and yawned.

"Whats with all the commotion?"She asked looking she saw Kirito her eyes widened

"I-Is that really you K-Kiri?"She asked stuttering

~Who the hell are these guys?~I was lost in thought.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

* * *

****"Sorry to wake ya up babe"Butch said sitting on the couch hands behind his head.

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME BABE YOU FREAKING PERV!"I glared at Butch.I ran down the stairs and hit Butch.

"Babe that isn't very nice"Butch rubbed his head.I got hugged by Yugi.

"Yugi get your dirty little claws off me!"I was glaring at him and he just smirked.

"We havent seen each other for years and this is how you treat me?"He said letting go of me.

"We just came to tell you that we're moving."Kirito said smiling at Bubbles looking a bit sad.

"M-Moving!?Why?When?Where?!" Bubbles eyes widened

"Work,Tomorrow,London."Yuki answered.

"Ah we gotta go now its 12:00am go."Yugi said and Kirito,Yuki followed him out the door.

"We'll call you once in awhile."Kirito said smiling and disappeared behind the closed doors.

"Well what the hell are you all doing staying up?!"I said a bit annoyed.

"We're having a meeting for need to know our schedule for tomorrow."Blossom said sitting on a chair.

"We have an interview tomorrow then we have photo shoots and then we go to different places signing autographs and shit."I said sitting next to Blossom hands behind head and then Bubbles joined us.

"I'm going to the park for the photo shoot we have a couple of photo's together at a pond."Bubbles said while the boys wrote it down in a mini notebook

"I have mine at the forest."I said eyes closed ~I wonder why they're REALLY moving not that I...~I was lost in thought.

"I have mine at a forest too but one's that are cherry blossom tree's instead of a creepy looking forest."Blossom said giggling

"Well that should be all of go to bed it's late as hell."Brick said agreed and walked to their rooms except Butch he just layed at the couch deep in thought.

~I wonder what he's thinking about~I closed the door and slept on my bed

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

****I slowly climbed upstairs and crawled in my bed.

"You look sleepy Babe."Brick said while laying on the bed next to mine.

"Shut up after tomorrow I finally have a vacation.I haven't had one in a long time"I said yawning

"Well good night."Brick said falling asleep.

"G'night."I whispered while falling asleep too.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V**

* * *

****I made a bed on the floor for Boomer.

"Thanks Bubbles"Boomer smiled at me and layed down on the bed.

"Your welcome Boomer...Good night."I said yawning and falling asleep.

~I'm glad Boomer isn't like his other two brothers~was the last thing on my mind before everything went blank.

* * *

**Bubble's Dream**

* * *

Looks around and see's bubbles floating around everywhere.

"Where am I,it feels so calm and peaceful here."I looked around and saw a tree with a swing set hanging on its branch.I ran to it and sat on the swing set humming to myself.

"I wish everyday was like this...so calm and peaceful..."Flowers were around me and petals started dancing around me (metaphor).I saw a flute in my hand.

"It's been so long since I've played a flute."I smiled and started to play a melody I knew by started gathering around me and listened to my melody.

~It's so peaceful here~I thought to myself.

* * *

**Buttercup's Dream**

* * *

****I could see my big eyes widen.

"B-Big brother?I-Is that you?Why are you here..." (I'm just making things up okay xD) I didn't understand what was happening...

"Why are you here...I've missed you big brother..."He started to fade away...

"D-don't leave me!Don't leave me behind again!I cant stand being alone anymore!Don't go!"He disappeared...

* * *

**Okay..lets check out Blossom's Dream**

* * *

****I looked around and saw Cherry Blossom tree's,a pond,a giant tree that was by itself and a swing set on it.I walked over to the swing and sat on it.I noticed a violin by the tree and flower petals started to fall from the tree around me and in the petals looked like they danced around me.

"Its so calm here."I picked up the violin and started to play a melody I knew by heart.I saw animals starting to gather around me and listened to the melody I I knew it I started to sing when I saw stars in the dark blue sky.

"When I see the full moon and the stars surrounding the moon.I hear your voice whispering to me...I've missed you so much,where have you gone?Leaving me behind to stare at the stars and sing this song for I sing this song,at the night of the full moon,where stars shine more than ever.I could see you standing by me,holding me close and feeling you warmth I once loved...has disappeared without a trace...where have you gone?Why did you leave me behind,this world I cant survive...without you..."I could feel something cold on my cheek and opened my eyes.I noticed I started to cry while singing the song.I looked around and noticed everything was dark.

"What happened?"I heard lightning and covered my ears rolling myself up in a ball hugging my knees.

"Shhhh,its okay,you'll be safe with me...calm down..its okay..."I could hear a voice calming me down and hugging me.

~What is this warmth I feel?~I could feel a warmth surrounding me...so warm...I haven't felt it in awhile...

* * *

**Morning...Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

****I opened my eyes and look up finding Brick hugging me.I was blushing and bit my cheeks to keep myself from screaming.

"Brick!Wake the hell up you little pervert!"I was glaring at him when he finally woke up.

"Hm?Morning Blossom."He said yawning and letting me go kinda blushing.

"Why the hell were you hugging me!"I puffed my cheeks out glaring at him.

"Oh well when you heard lightning last night you were grabbing my shirt and wouldn't calm down so I had to hug you to calm you down and I accidently fell asleep before I stopped hugging you."Brick stood up and I swear I saw Brick blushing.

"Oh...hehe" ^-^'' I also stood up and yawned.

"GIRLS!ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!"We heard Anne yelling from downstairs.I picked some cloths out and started to change forgetting Brick was in my covered his eyes though

"Okay I'm done"I walked out of my door and walked down the stairs Brick following close were the first to arrive except Butch was already eating so we started eating too.B.C. and Bubbles came down 5 minutes late and started to eat.

"We'll finally have some vacation time after we're done today."I said while putting my plate in the was still eating except me,Brick and Butch.

"We're going ahead."Me and Brick walked out of the door.I put a red cap on to cover my face.

"Well lead the way babe."Brick said also putting his red cap on.

"Shut up Brick stop calling me babe."I walked in a building and greeted some people I greeting people I walked in my dressing room and shut the door.

"Blossom your here early."My stylist Bloom had long orange hair like me that reached the middle of her back except her hair was a bit wore black jeans,a black shirt that had letters in white saying "I CAN MAKE ANYONE LOOK PRETTY!" and a sleeve-less white jacket.

"Yeah I finished eating breakfast today." I smiled at her and sat on a started to do my make up and hair.

"Blossom have you heard the new rule they put up?"Bloom said looking at me in the mirror

"No I haven't why?"I asked getting a bit nervous.

"They said we cant fall in love unless both company's agree to let them date."Bloom was digging in her box thingy for glasses.

"Really?Wow that's a harsh rule."I said deep in thought.

"Here put this on its not real glasses though."She handed me pink glasses and I put the glasses on giving me a totally different look.I had on pink glasses pink lipstick,eye shadow and mascara as a make up and tad bit of hair is long and wavy and had braids in the front.

"I knew I could count you Bloom"I said smiling at her.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

****I turned around and saw Blossom I was shocked to see how different she looked...

"Hey Brick what do you think?"Blossom asked with a smile on her face.

"Y-You look amazing Blossom"I said smiling back at her and blushing a also started to blush a bit too.

~B-Blossom looks so cute~No,no I'm not falling for her!It's against the rules anyways...but damn does she look hot!~I was lost in thought untill Blossom clapped her hand in front of my face.

"Hello?Earth to Brick!Earth to Brick"Blossom was staring at me.

"Ah sorry about that yes?"I snapped out of it and stared back at her blushing a bit.

"It's time for me and the girls to go to our photo shoot now."She walked out of the door and I followed her.

When we arrived at the photo shoot the girls were already there they were waving at us.B.C. had her usual tomboy clothes on and Bubbles had her blue girly girl clothes on and Boomer for some reason were dressed like they were part of the photo shoot too.

"We're supposed to be part of the photo shoot..."Butch said looking annoyed.I was being dragged off to a dressing room and were forced to get dressed I came back Blossom was staring at me blushing.

"Now lets take some hot sexy pitcures of me and the boys!"I said were dragged to the girls and they took pitcures of us.

"How did we get dragged into this"Butch said looking annoyed as ever

"I dont really mind.."Boomer said

"Boomer your the ONLY boy that doesn't mind!"Me and Butch said at the same time.

"Umm...lets see...next are couple images!"Someone said

"WHAT!?"all six of us said

"C-cant we be paired of with the usual boys we take pitcures with at this part?"Bubbles said looking nervous

"Yeah we could but they're sick!FREAKING SICK!"Buttercup said looking annoyed

"Lets just get this over with."Blossom said and we all agreed.

* * *

**After work Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

Me and Brick were taking a walk through the forest we were in.  
I followed and when he turned around to tell me something I tripped and fell on Brick I noticed we were...**KISSING?!**

~This is Forbidden!We're not supposed to do this!This isn't allowed!~

I quickly got off of Brick and apologized.

"It's fine..."He said looking around to make sure no one saw decided to go back home since it started to get dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hai!Well here's the next chappie ^-^ the more reviews I get the faster I get the chapters done!I think lol xD  
**

**Brick:Whats with the chapter title "SCANDAL!"?**

**Me:Thats for me to know and for you find out!**

**Boomer:Well it seems like someo-**

**Me:*covers Boomer's mouth with my hand*NO SPOILERS!**

**Bubbles:I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Blossom:Where's Butch and Buttercup?**

**Me:They're fighting in the background lol xD**

**Brick:Well lets start the next-**

**Me:The next chappie! hehe.**

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V (The next morning)**

* * *

"GIRLS!"Anne yelled from downstairs

~I have a bad feeling about this...~Bubble thought

They all ran downstairs.

"What the hell is this?!"Anne asked showing the girls a magazine with a pitcure of them kissing the boys.

"Shit I thought no one would find out.."Buttercup mumbled

"T-T-That was a misunderstanding!It was an accident!"Bubble said nervous

"Y-Yeah!It was an accident!"Blossom said

"Yeah!It is an accident!"All three boys said.

"Well how are we supposed to explain this to the public!?"Anne coldly said glaring at phone started to ring and Anne answered.

"Yes...mmhmm...r-really?okay...I understand..."Anne hangs up and sighs

"You'll have to pretend to be boyfriend and companys agreed to let everyone date each other."Anne said

"But we aren't dating!I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT PERVERT!"Buttercup said glaring at Butch

"Aw come on Babe!"Butch said putting his arm around B.C.'s waist.B.C. just slapped it away.

"Y-Yeah me and Boomer aren't d-dating!"Bubbles said and Boomer agreed

"I'm not dating this pervert either!No way in hell!"Blossom said glaring at Brick.

"That hurts babe you know you want me."Brick said smirking.

"The company knows but how do we explain this to the public there's already reporters outside!"Anne said

"Now I know no ones likes this Idea but you'll have to pretend to be bf and gf until we can get everything settled!"Anne was already making calls

Everyone sighs.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

"Well then lets go."I grab a hold of Brick's hand and walk outside with him waving to all the reporters.

"Is it true that you are dating him?"Random person said

"Yes it is"Me and Brick said said forcing a smile

~God this is harder than I thought~

"How long have you been dating?"ANOTHER random person asked

"Just recently"Brick answered putting his arm my shoulders.

"How did you meet?"random person asked

"Well when I was running late for a photo shoot I bumped into him and later on I found out he was my bodyguard."I was starting to get annoyed.

Just then Boomer and Bubbles came out holding hands and Butch came out with B.C. carrying her bridal style.

"Butch put me down!"Buttercup said blushing "This is embarrassing..."Buttercup said.

Brick suddenly kissed me and photos started to flash.

~W-What is he doing?!~I thought blushing

He stopped kissing me and carried me bridal style too.

"B-Brick what was that for?"I whispered to Brick.

"I don't know I just felt like doing it"Brick whispered back fake smiling at the and Bubbles hugged and kissed each other.

"Blossom!What are you doing with that guy!?"Someone appeared in front of me and Brick looking annoyed.

"Y-Yuki ^-^' W-what are you doing here?"I asked Yuki and Brick put me Hiro (I changed Yuki to Hiro) appeared in front of Bubbles and Kirito appeared in front of Buttercup.

"Oh its you guys"Brick said staring at Yuki.

"Put MY Girl down!"Yuki said glaring at Brick.

"Yuki we broke up along time ago!Remember?!"I was blushing from embarrassment.

" you dated him?"Brick asked me

"Yeah but it lasted for a month and all we did was hug,hold hands and go on dates."I said covering my eyes from all the flashes of cameras.

"Kirito you cheated on me!" Buttercup yelled at Kirito

"That was a misunderstanding Buttercup!"Kirito said looking sad.

"Hiro you never liked me you said you liked someone else!"Bubbles said looking annoyed but sad

"Bubbles I said that because we were in public..."Hiro was staring at Bubbles

* * *

**Me:Ohhhhhh and they forgot they're in public right now hehe...  
**

**Buttercup:Kat!You just HAD to let them appear!?  
Me:Yesh yesh I did :3**

**Brick:Woah it is a scandal...**

**Blossom:*deep in thought***

**Me:Well then...*fighting in the back ground with Hiro and Bubbles,Kirito and B.C.***

**Brick,Butch,Boomer:*watching their girls silently"...**

**Me:Well then ^-^'' uhh I'll make next chappie ASAP...**

**Kirito:It was a misunderstanding Buttercup!**

**Buttercup:LIKE HELL I'D BELEIVE YOU!**

**Yuki:Blossom do you like that guy enough to date him?**

**Blossom:Blossom is not available at this moment...**

**Bubbles:B-Bubbles is also not available at this moment either!**

**Me:What is with that ^_^''**

**Buttercup:KAT!GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**

**Me:Kat is no longer available at this moment...**

**Brick:Wow Kitty...just wow...**

**Me:SHUT UP!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hai...Mlbv-Grimm thank chu for the review xD I'm gonna start putting twists in this chapter or the next or maybe the one af-**

**Brick:JUST GET TO THE POINT AND START THE STORY!**

**Me:Okay Okay geeze somone's grumpy today .'**

**Butch:Yeah he is mad about th-**

**Brick:Dont you dare *glares at Butch***

**Butch:Okay,okay...geeze...**

**Boomer:*whispers something to me***

**Me:Oh!hehehe I totally know what to do know**

**Brick:Boomer!DID YOU TELL HER?!  
Boomer:pshh you know I wouldn't do that...maybe *Runs away*Me:Okay lets start the story now xD  
Brick:YOU LITTLE BASTARD! *chases Boomer around***

**Me:Oh almost forgot I'm putting my character in there...**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

* * *

Kat walks out of the mansion and yelled "HEY!If your gonna fight then fight INSIDE not out in public ya idiots!"So everyone went inside except Kat and questions started being bombed on her.

" aren't you part of the band?Why haven't you been in concerts for awhile?"One reporter asked

"Well umm..I was taking a vacation..."Kat said looking nervous...

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

* * *

"Oh come on Yuki!YOU were the one that kissed someone else while we were together!NOT ME!"I yelled giving Yuki a cold glare

"I WAS NOT KISSING HER!"Yuki glared back at me

"W-Well its to late now!I'm dating Boomer!"Bubbles yelled at Hiro.

"I bet it was all a misunderstanding!I bet your didnt really mean to kiss him!"Hiro said screaming at Bubbles

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE BROKE UP!"Buttercup was glaring at Kirito

"YOU were just jealous because I went to the movies with her!"Kirito yelled glaring back at Buttercup.

Kat came in and watched all of fight and after awhile she got annoyed.

"OH SHUT UP!"Kat yelled at us and we all stopped fighting and Anne came in the room.

"Whats all the comotion?"Anne asked Kat.

"Oh the boys came back and they started fighting with the girls forgetting their boyfriends were ever there..."kat replied

"Okay first of all...Kirito,Yuki and Hiro this isnt any of your business since you three were in the past and girls dont fight while your boyfriends stand around and chat" Kat said glaring at everyone except boys stopped chatting and looked at Kat.

"We didn't know what to do!"Brick said

"Yeah and if I butted in I bet Buttercup would've punched me or something."Butch said

"Umm..I uhh...I wasnt involved so..yeah.."Boomer said blushing a bit.

"What ever im going upstairs."I grabbed Brick's hand and went in my room and so did the other girls but with their bf and in their room.

"So uhh..I guess we should become real bf and gf?"I asked staring at Brick

"Umm...I guess there's no other choice..."Brick said staring back at saw a flash of light out my window and we looked out the window to see who it was.

"Wow..they never give up do they?"I said giggling

"Nope."Brick was we calmed down we went back downstairs and so did the other two couples.

"Lets make a bet to keep our selves occupied!"Butch said when everyone sat down.

"Sure what kind?"Bubbles asked sitting on Boomer's lap

"Ummmm...idk...idk...I really dont know..."Butch said trying to think

* * *

**Me:Okay I know this was short BUT!but!I need someone to make a up a bet and whoever loses has to switch couples with someone!I will be picking the person that loses lol xD  
Brick:I have a very very bad feeling about this bet...  
**

**Me:hehe you should be brickster!**

**Brick:Dont call me that!Thats supposed to be for the other story! Me:So what atleast its not in this story.**

**Blossom:I wonder who'll lose...**

**Boomer:Oh the person that loses is actually B-**

**Me:NO SPOILERS!*covers his mouth with my hand***

**Boomer:mmmph...switching...mmph B-**

**Me:Don't listen to him!You don't want spoilers now do we? xD *takes hand off Boomer's mouth*Well see you next chappie :3**

**Bubbles:I hope it isn't me losing because me and Boomer have offically become couples!**

**Blossom:Really?Same here hehe**

**Buttercup:Ick! NO WAY AM I BEING REAL COUPLES WITH THAT PERV!**

**Butch:That hurts my feeling Butterfly...**

**Buttercup:Its not like you have any!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Well here's chapter 6!I needed some help from Jesusfreak753!Thank you :3**

**Brick:Start the story already .**

**Boomer:Ooooh!The Bets are-**

**Me:*covers Boomer's mouth*No spoilers I said ^-^''**

**Blossom:Well than start the story...**

**Me:Okay!Oh I'm adding Jesusfreak's OC's in the story their:Rose and Roxas!  
**

**Boomer:They're part of-**

**Me:*Covers his mouth again*I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

Kat walks in the room with two other people.

"I haven't seen you two for ages!"I ran up to Roxas and Rose and gave them both a hug.

"Yeah it's been awhile everyone."They hugged me back and hugged everyone else.

"It's good to have you back."Anne said smiling at them.

"Yeah we took a long vacation."Rose happily said sitting next to Buttercup.

"So what's everyone doing?"Roxas asked sitting next to Butch

"We're trying to think of bets to let the time pass by."Butch replyed

"Yeah I saw everything on the magazine and called Kat to open the back noticed the crowd."Roxas said giggling

"I know what bets to do!"Kat said with an evil smile.

"I'll help you out Kat."Rose also had an evil grin

"I have a bad feeling..."Boomer said looking nervous.

"They're going on their Evil Mode!Everyone Run!"Roxas said laughing.

"Evil Mode?"Brick asked questionly.

"Yeah Rose and Kat have Evil 's fun but you won't like it when its on you."I said also looking and Rose came back from discussing what bets to do.

"Okay I'll start."Rose said smiling

"Starting with the boys!"Kat boys looked really nervous.

"Butch has to sing EVERY WORD he says."Rose said with an evil smile.

"What the hell is with that bet?!"Butch said looking annoyed

"Oh who ever losses has to be couples with the next person that losses."Kat groaned.

"Brick cant call Blossom any nicknames even when she's around."Rose said starring at me.

"Why cant I call my Ba-..."Brick stayed silent after that.

"Boomer has to be a pervert if he gets caught being a gentleman he losses."Rose announced.

"okay Kat's turn!"She said smiling at Kat.

"Blossom has to be a jerk if she gets caught being nice she losses."Kat was starring straight at me.

"Buttercup has to kiss Butch every time he speaks."Kat had a sly smile and Buttercup looked annoyed.

"Bubbles has to dress like Buttercup if she gets caught wearing a girly girl cloths,she losses!"Kat was being evil as usual.

"All these bets are torture!"I yelled glaring at Kat and just went upstairs to change and mumbled things we couldn't stayed silent until Bubbles came back wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket,her hair was down and black stared at her.

"D-Don't stare like that!"Bubbles shyly said blushing.

"Bubbles you look good actually even though B.C. usually wears that you look pretty nice."I said smiling at her and I started to get a bad feeling,Rose and Kat had their evil smiles back in their faces.

"BUTCH AND BLOSSOM HAVE TO DATE!"Kat and Rose announced.

"Shoot I forgot about the bet!"I sighed.

"Its my fault!"Bubbles said looking like she was about to cry.

"Its not your fault Bubbles!Blossom just forgot about the bet."Boomer hugged Bubbles.

"Boomer my bro you just forgot about YOUR bet."Roxas said staring at Boomer.

"Oh!You just got SERVED!"Butch said laughing

"I wonder who's gonna lose next."Buttercup said hands behind her head.

"Boomer and Buttercup have to date!"I said out loud and Buttercup glared at me.

"Correct Blossom!Buttercup was supposed to kiss Butch every time he spoke."Rose was giving her death glare at Butch.

"The only one's left are...Bubbles and Brick...Well seems like they're dating."Kat said laughing

"These pairings..."Buttercup all starred at her.

"ARE MISMATCHED!"Me and Brick all laughed.

"Well these pairings ARE mismatched but it'll be interesting,watching how all of you'll grow feelings for each other."Anne said walking in the room.

"So when will we be able to date our original pair?"Bubbles all stared at Kat and Rose.

"Ummm...well since your original pairs weren't REALLY dating you than...when all the reporters learn the truth about the incident?"Kat said staring back at us.

"Yeah none of us ever did become real couples."Buttercup and Brick stared at each other.

"Actu-"I started but I was interrupted.

"Even if you were to decide being a couple the company's would never allow it."Anne said coldly.

"The company's agreed at first because they knew that the incidents were all an wouldn't allow any of you to date for real."Anne all became silent.

"Then what about Roxas and Rose?"I asked Anne.

"They were already dating when the band were formed."Anne answered.

"Well then lets go outside to the reporters shall we?"Kat held hands with our new and Butch,Bubbles and Brick,Buttercup and felt very strange to hold hands with Butch...not that I didnt like it...just different from when I held Brick's walked outside and we noticed that more reporters flashed seeing us with our new pairs.

"Why aren't you with your original pair Bubbles?"A reporter asked with a very confused face.

"W-well..."Bubbles didn't know what to say.

"Bubbles and Boomer had a fight so she came to me and we decided to go out."Brick said forcing a questions were being asked.

"What happened with you and Blossom?"A different reporter asked staring at Brick.

"We kept fighting so we broke up!"I answered.

~I cant believe we're answering all these questions so quickly~I thought.

~Don't worry Blossom this will all be over soon...I hope~I heard a voice in my head...Butch's voice?

~The RRBZ's can read peoples mind and talk to them in their mind kinda like telepathy~He answered

While me and Butch had our conversation questions were being asked at us.

"Rose and Roxas we've noticed you've come back from your did you go?"A reported in the back asked.

"Umm...We went to Hawaii!"Rose and Roxas answered with a forced smile.

~They're such bad liars!~I thought smiled at me.

~You finally smiled~He said in my head.

"Girls you've been assigned more work!Get in the car!"Anne climbed in the car and she drove to a building.  
We walked in the building and smiled at everyone.  
We walked through a door and everyone greeted smiled again. We were doing commercials with the boys and had photos taken of us together. We took a break and sat on a couch.

"It's almost as if the boys are celebrities too."Bubbles all agreed on that.

"Well what do you expect when we get caught kissing them."I said.

"Well its not like its any of their business!"Buttercup said annoyed.

"It is their business they're REPORTERS they report things."Brick said and we all laughed.

* * *

**Me:Well at least everyone's getting along! **

**Brick:We're still not happy with our new pairs!**

**Buttercup:Are you saying you cant stand being with me?!**

**Brick:Maybe I am!**

**Butch:Brick Run away bro!**

**Blossom:Leave them be have to get used to each other.**

**Roxas:Are you saying you and Butch are already getting used to each other?**

**Butch:Well we were having a conversation while the reporters threw questions at us.**

**Boomer:You were smiling at the reporters!You never talked to each other!**

**Brick:Boomer have you forgotten we have the telepathy thing? *Running away from Buttercup and laughing***

**Me:Am I the only single one in the Band?**

**Blossom,Boomer,Butch and Bubbles:Yes.**

**Me:Oh...well that doesn't matter what so eva!**

**Rose:Is someone jealous that she isn't dating?**

**Me:Aw hell no!**

***Everyone laughs***

**Roxas:Okay back to the story!**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

* * *

After working we went home and reporters were still walked inside the house and sighed.

"I'm so glad we don't have anything else to do in awhile."Blossom all nodded

"Kat,Roxas and Rose are busy since they had vacation."Anne said.

"Oh yeah me and Kat are doing tons of commercials and getting out pictures takin."Rose said yawning and walked in her room to sleep.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep to."Kat said and we all decided to sleep.

~Pretending to date Brick is more of a pain than dating Butch~I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me:Okay that was short LOL xD  
**

**Brick:What do you mean dating Butch is more of a pain than dating me?!**

**Buttercup:It means your more of a pain to me than Butch!**

**Butch:I was never a pain!**

**Blossom:Yeah right!Being a perv isn't being a pain?I think it is!**

**Buttercup:*high fives Blossom*You go that right sister!**

**Boomer and Bubbles:*Sighs***

**Me:Sorry I made this chappie short . I've been getting lazier.**

**Brick:WELL STOP BEING LAZY AND GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!**

**Me:Shut up Brick -_-**

**Blossom and Butch:YEAH SHUT UP BRICK!**

**Me:Why don't you two shut up!**

**Boomer:your all so annoying**

**Bubbles:I agree with Boomer**

**Buttercup:Like you aren't!**

**Rose:Geez people**

**Roxas:They're just having fun**

**Rose:Well they should have fun without being annoying.**

**Roxas:*laughs***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hey everyone sorry I was gone for awhile xD**

**Brick:Are you kidding me you were gone for like 2 day!**

**Me:Well thats still a pretty long time!**

**Blossom:Kitty...that's only days...a month is like a long time not days...  
**

**Bubbles:Yup days aren't very long Kat  
**

**Me:Well waiting for a story for 1 day is torture for me!**

**Brick:*whispers*Bookworm...**

**Butch:Just start the story we don't need to hear any more yapping!**

**Me:If you knew what was gonna happen you wouldn't have said that.**

**Boomer:Yeah in the morning B-**

**Me:*Covers boomer's mouth*What did I say?!**

**Rose:No spoilers Boomer!**

**Roxas:No one likes spoilers...**

**Butch:It spoils things *everyone laughs***

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V In the morning**

* * *

When I woke up I saw Butch's face really close to mine.I kicked Butch off the bed and sat up.

"Butch what the hell are you doing in my room?"I asked staring at him standing up rubbing his head.

"Babe you don't remember?"Butch asked rubbing his head and I just shook my head no.

"Well let me refresh your memory"He told me everything that happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah now I remember hehe sorry Butch."I apologized and got off my bed.

"Well i'm gonna take a shower can take one after me."I said then closed the door to the bathroom and started taking a shower.I got dressed and walked out the bathroom finding Butch sleeping again.  
I went over to Butch and started to shake him.

"Butch its your tu-"He grabbed a hold of me and hugged me.

"Okay I got it just wait for me downstairs."He said letting go of me and going in the bathroom.I was blushing for some reason.I walked downstairs and saw Boomer sleeping on the couch.

"I'm guessing Buttercup didn't let him go in her bed room at all."I said walked down stairs and ate breakfast with everyone else woke up and ate breakfast.

"So what should we do today since we have no work?"I asked while sitting on the couch next to Butch.

"I'm going to the skateboard park!Who wants to come?Boomer you have no choice your coming."Buttercup said to Boomer.

"Umm...since Butch wants to go I'll go with him."I said rubbing my eyes.

"I can teach you how to use a skateboard.I have an extra skateboard in your room."Butch said hands behind his head.

"Wait what does he mean by "In your room.""Buttercup asked staring at me.

"Oh me and Butch share rooms and we sleep like next to each other."I answered.

"I miss sleeping in a bed already."Boomer said staring at Buttercup.

"No we are not sharing beds."Buttercup said to Boomer. Butch went upstairs and came back down with two skateboards.

"We'll go to the park."Bubbles we all went to where we were supposed to arrived at the skating park Butch put a helmet and knee pads on me.

"Okay first things need to..."Butch told me what to do and how to do whatever I was supposed to. (Sorry I don't know how to explain using a skateboard lol)

"Okay I got it!"Then I fell off the skateboard and fell on Butch.I was blushing like crazy!

"Do you like this position we're in Babe?"Butch said smirking.I quickly got off him and apologized.

"Sorry about that and stop calling me babe!Just call me Blossom."I said helping him retrying I finally got the hang of it.  
I was able to do Basics,tricks and more.

"Nice one Blossom!"Buttercup yelled out while I did a trick.I noticed that the sun was already down.

"We should proabably go home now."I said to Butch and he agreed.

"Hold on I'm gonna go get a drink of water."I said and walked to the drinking fountain.I felt something on my arm and I hands covered my mouth and I blacked out.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

* * *

We heard a scream.

"That sounds like Blossom!"Buttercup said.

"Call Anne!I'm going after Blossom!"I said and ran towards the it was so dark I couldn't see very well but I saw the helmet Blossom was wearing.

"Damnit!I was to late."I saw a note on Blossom's helmet and read it out loud.

"If you want your pretty Cherry Blossom back come and fine also have Kat and Rose with us."I was pissed off then Buttercup came running to me.

"Where's Blossom?"She asked and she read the headed home and told everyone what happened.(Except Blossom,Kat and Rose of course lol) Roxas was pissed off as I was.

"When I get my hands on them I will kill them for stealing my Rose!"Roxas yelled.

"Blossom...we have to get her back..."Brick said looking worried.

"We have to find them first though."Bubbles said.I saw Brick and Bubbles holding hands.

~What the hell?Are they going out or something?No time to think about that!~ I was staring at Boomer and he seemed a bit sad.

"Cherry Blossom?There's only one person I know that calls her Cherry Blossom."Buttercup said and we all looked at her.

"Are you saying its Yuki that kidnapped her!?"Bubbles asked just nodded looking angry.

"Why would Yuki do that?!"Brick suddenly yelled out.

"Well I know why with Blossom but Kat and Rose nope i dont know."Buttercup said.

"I know where they're hiding..."Bubbles said.

"At the old place we used to wander around when we where kids..."Bubbles silently said.

"Of course!"Buttercup yelled out.

"Girls we'll rescue them tomorrow morning!"Anne said.

"Bu-"Everyone started off.

"No buts!We don't have the energy to rescue them right now!Besides what if Bubbles or Buttercup gets kidnapped in the process because its to dark!"Anne coldly said and gave us a glare. We all stayed silent.

"Now go to sleep in her room like usual and Boomer also sleep in her room since Buttercup doesn't let anybody sleep with her."Anne said. We followed her directions. I had trouble sleeping and kept thinking about Blossom.

~Geez I cant get that stupid girl out of my head...~I thought to myself.

"I cant either...I'm worried about her."Brick said yawning and falling asleep.

~Reading my mind and saying he cant sleep than falling asleep!He's such an idiot.~I kept thinking about Blossom.

* * *

**Me:Well I'll get started on the next chappie soon.*hears everyone snoring except Butch*  
**

**Butch:Hmm...**

**Me:He's still awake...wow well bye bye xD**


	8. Chapter 8 I MESSED THIS CHAPPIE UP!

**Me:I'm gonna be killed! T-T I'm being forced to write this by her!**

**Brick:Ahahaha!Serves you right!**

**Butch:She lectured you again didn't she!*laughs with Brick***

**Me:You two shut your mouth.**

**Boomer:I still haven't figured out who this "She" is :l**

**Me:You dont need to know!**

**Boomer:Oh yes I- Wait! Don't clo-**

* * *

**How the Blue's and Green's accidently kissed :D (Sorry I didn't notice that it wasn't on the chapter :l)**

* * *

Blue's:Boomer's P.O.V

Me and Bubbles took a nice quiet walk through the forest of leaves were mysteriously blue and never withered no matter what season it was. No one seemed to ever come here anymore. Bubbles ran ahead and walked back words facing me.

"So Boomer why'd you and your brother's agree to guarding us?"She asked.

"Well you could say we were forced to actually."I replied.

"So why'd YOU agree to let us guard you?"I asked her.

"Well we didnt exactly agree to let you guard were informed that we'd have body probably never told us since we dont really like having body guards. It ruins our know what I mean?"She answered.

"Yeah I understand. VERY well."We laughed. We didnt notice that we were walking towards a water fountain since we were had friendly talks getting to know each other. Bubbles tripped on a rock and she started to fall into the water fall. I automatically reached towards her and I tried pulling her up but I ended up falling in with her. We closed our eyes and we both fell in the water fountain getting soaked with water. I felt cold but for some reason my lips were warm...I opened my eyes finding Bubbles in front of me...and we were...**kissing?!**My eyes widened.

~W-we're kissing...this isn't supposed to happen!**WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS**!~ I quickly got off of Bubbles and helped her up. I was blushing like crazy!

"S-Sorry about that."I said to her.

"I-I-its fine."Bubbles replied. Her face seemed red too.

"W-we should go home now its getting dark.."I suggested, she nodded.

~I'm hoping that no one saw that...it'd cause a big problem~I thought to myself. We started to walk home. It was really awkward but we arrived at the house after a few conversations about work and things.

* * *

Green's: Butch's P.O.V

After work we had some spare time on our hands so me and B.C. went to the skating park. She brought her skate board with her along.

~I wish I brought my skate board too.~I watched her doing some moves and I started to get lost in my thought, about work and things. While I was lost in my thought I heard a voice yell out.

"Move outta the way! BUTCH! MOVE!"Buttercup yelled out. I turned around to see her crashing into me. I closed my eyes in a panic.

~Uhh...what just happened?~I thought to myself opening one eye. My eyes widened to find us...**_Kissing!?_**

~SHIT! I cant move! Push her off me! Before someone see's! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPPEN!~ I thought to myself trying to push her off. She got off me and wiped her mouth.

"I said to move you asshole..."She hid her face. I saw her ears a bit red.

~Is she...blushing?~I thought to myself. I also started to blush.

"Well excuse me for crashing in to you."I said standing up and held my hand out to her to help her up too. She just slapped it away.

"I'm perfectly fine."She tried standing up but started to fall back. I caught her and held her up bridal style. She looked away.

"Put me down! I can walk just fine!"She yelled.

"Just let me carry you like this for just a little bit?Atleast until we arrive home." I said sighing

"Fine..."She replied. We headed towards the house in silence.

~If I find someone taking a picture of us...err...I'll kill them with my bare hands...~ I thought to myself keeping my guard up.

* * *

**Me:Okai back to the Original story!**

***silence***

**Me:So quiet..how unusual :o**

**Brick:Well what'd you expect?**

**Me:Nothing really. *Butch and B.C. fighting in back ground* that's what I expected.**

**Blossom:Hehe...**

**Buttercup:I TOLD YOU TO FREAKING MOVE!**

**Butch:If you didnt crash into me that WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!**

**Me:Okay lets get out of here bef- *gets hit with a chair*...**

**Brick:Ohhhh shits about to get real! *sits with Blossom on a bench eating popcorn***

**Me:GET BACK HERE! *chases Butch and Buttercup around***

**Butch:WAIT KAT STOP CHASING US! *runs away***

**Buttercup:IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! *also running away***

**Boomer:Lets continue...**

**Bubbles:Yes, I agree...lets start the original story...**

* * *

**Me:Well *yawns* that's all for now...**

***Silence* **

**Me:It's so serious right eager xD**

**Well I'll try updating soon. R&R pwease!**

**...I just noticed...I MIXED UP MY STORIES!AHHHHH! T-T**

**I'll fix it later!I'm to lazy! I worked so hard on it too...I'll fix this okai xD okay :o this chapter is supposed to be on my "Fate Brought Us Together?"Story...I got them mixed up ahahaha...and I noticed when I finished this story too T-T...I wont be writing that much anymore...I've caught a VERY VERY VERY high fever hehe...I feel sick xD but when I get better I'll write the chapters again...so wait just for a bit?Okay?**


	9. I HAVE NEWS!(That you might not like)

**Me:Hey,hey hey!**

**Brick:Why do you seem so happy...**

**Me:I'm not supposed oh I know I know...**

**Boomer:It seems like Kitty Kat only informs Brick with what's happening...**

**Butch:Somethings going on between you two!**

**Me:NO!AW HELL NO!**

**Brick:You didn't have to deny it so strongly... *sulks***

**Me:Oh be quiet.**

**Butch:GET TO THE POINT!**

**Me:Okay,okay...**

**Blossom:Hey Boomer what's with "Kitty Kat"...**

**Bubbles:B-Boomer your not ch-ch**

**Boomer:NO!No,no not at all!I wouldn't even THINK of that!**

**Me:Well Here's the news...**

**Buttercup:EVERYONE SHUT UP I WANNA HEAR WHAT SHE'S GONNA SAY! *everyone is quiet***

**Me:I am abandoning the story :l**

**Everyone:WHAT?! *Except Butch,Brick and Buttercup***

**Buttercup:OH THANK GOODNESS!**

**Butch:YES!It was to dramatic and lovey dovey sort of stuff...ain't my style! *walks away with Buttercup***

**Blossom:But why Kat?**

**Me:I'm to lazy to fix both stories AND my mind is all jumbled up! **

**Bubbles:Both stories?**

**Me:Yes both number 1 and 2 in other words..."Forbidden Love"...**

**Brick:...and "Fate Brought Us Together?"**

**Me:Mmmhhmm...**

**Bubbles:...**

**Blossom:TWO?!**

**Brick:She's still continuing**

**Me:"Who Am I?" and...**

**Brick:She's continuing another story...so...**

**Me:Keep your uhh..computer?or was it eyes...**

**Brick:*facepalms*We went over this before!**

**Me:Well whatever watch out for my new story soon!Bye BYE!**

**Brick:WAIT!**

**Me:Hm?**

**Brick:Haven't you forgotten about THAT?**

**Me:OH YEAH!Well mlbv-grimm is continuing "Forbidden Love" For all of adopted the story you could say.I gave her permission to. So search up "mlbv-grimm"and you might see the story :D If anyone wants to use/adopt "Fate Brought Us Together?" you can!Just write so in the reviews!Sorry everyone but first comes first serves!Dont PM me please BECAUSE than whoever asked in the reviews will think I lied :p so dont PM me because I will ignor it! Okay you understand?OKAY!**

**Brick:Well than! Bye-**

**Me:Bye! Every-**

**Brick:ONE!**

**Blossom:What is up with that...**

**Bubbles:Yeah that was a bit weird.**

**Me and Brick:OH BE QUIET!**


End file.
